Cherry Blossom
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Warning : SasuSaku, and OOC  strategi Naruto dan teman-teman untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Last chapter has updet! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cherryblossom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuSaku, OOC and Impossible

"Sasuke'kun," panggil sosok gadis berambut soft pink. Tangannya melambai kearah pemuda berambut raven yang tengah memegang kunai, tampaknya sedang latihan.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke menoleh sebentar, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, pemuda itu melempar kunai, membuat kunai tajam itu menancap tepat pada batang pohon didepannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum, "Lama sekali tak melihatmu berlatih seperti ini, rasanya aku . . "

"Berisik," cela Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

Tak ada yang berubah Sasuke masih menjadi Sasuke'kunnya yang dulu. Masih sama, tak ada perubahan. Ya . . Hanya dari segi fisik saja yang telah berubah namun tidak bagi pribadinya yang dingin.

Sakura dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke, "Tunggu,"

"Aku membawakan mu ini," keesokan harinya Sakura kembali datang, kali ini dengan sekotak bento di tangannya. "Kau bisa memakannya saat waktu lenggang, Sasuke'kun."

Sasuke diam, malah asik dengan berbagai alat ninja didepan nya.

"Kau mau memakannya kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Mata emeraldnya menatap wajah Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Tidak. Dan kau tak bisa membiarkan aku sendiri ya?" nadanya meniggi. "Seolah kau itu tak punya kerjaan, saja."

Sakura tersentak, ia melempar pandang kearah lain. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Gadis itu beranjak bangun. Dan meletakkan kotak bento itu dibangku yang tadi ia tempati. "Jika kau tak memakannya, juga tak apa. Aku sudah berniat membuatkannya mu, jadi tak enak jika aku menariknya kembali." tutur Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Sasuke'kun." pamit Sakura sedikit membungkuk. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya nanar, dengan tangan menggenggam erat batang kunainya.

"Sial," makinya, kunai itupun menancap pada tanah.

Entah, tak punya malu atau apa. Sakura tak pernah lelah menemani Sasuke, walau dari balik pohon sekalipun. Asalkan bisa melihat Sasuke, apapun akan dilakukannya.

"Sasuke'kun," gumamnya dengan suara kecil.

Diseberang sana Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, "Sakura?" onyxnya menyapu seluruh titik lapangan itu. Namun nihil. Sakura tak ada.

"Mungkin imajinasiku saja,"

Sudah 2 minggu Sasuke menjalankan latihan rutinnya tanpa Sakura, dan itu membuat konsentrasinya benar-benar pecah.

"Rasengan . . " kilatan biru membulat ditangan pemuda berambut blonde mendarat mulus diperut sang Uchiha, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terpelanting menabrak pohon.

BRAKK

"Uhuk . . " cairan merah kental mengalir dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apakan Teme?" tanya pemuda blonde itu khawatir, menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tak menghindar dari rasengan ku?" lanjutnya. Mata aquamarine nya menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke mengatur nafas.

"Ayo," dan hari itu. Sasuke pulang dengan bopongan dari Naruto. Karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berjalan.

"Dia kurang konsen, jadi rasengan ku tepat mengenainya. Sakura'chan," Naruto tengah menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sasuke sampai tumbang saat mengadakan latihan bersamanya. "Dan itu bukan hal yang biasa," lanjutnya.

Sakura memutar jari dipinggiran cangkir teh hijau miliknya, "Apa Sasuke'kun ada masalah ya Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya, "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan mencari tau untukmu. Sakura'chan," tawarnya. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak usah!" cegahnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sakura melanjutkan,"Eng . . Maksudku, aku . . . Eng."

"Kau kenapa Sakura'chan? Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke Teme ya?"

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Hanya saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya." lanjutnya dengan nada rendah.

"Kupikir masalah Teme ada padamu Sakura'chan." gumam Naruto menerawang.

"Heh?

Sasuke hari ini tengah berjalan santai dengan para pemuda shinobi Konoha. Ya walau ia hanya diam saja, atau hanya sekedar menanggapi dengan 'Hn, atau 'Aa nya. Keramaian ini diambil alih oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah mengejek Lee, tentu saja karena alis atau sikap Lee yang kelewat lebay.

Lain sisi dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Shino. Kalian tau bukan, 3 pemuda ini terlalu malas mendebatkan suatu hal yang tidak penting. Sepertinya diam itu emas adalah semboyan pasti mereka huh?

Dari jauh nampak sosok pemuda berkulit pucat melambai kearah rombongan itu.

"Hai!" teriaknya, dari kejauhan.

Yang menanggapi hanya 3 makhluk heboh, sisanya sih hanya menarik ujung bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghampiri rombongan kecil itu. Kedua matanya terpejam karena senyumnya yang terlewat ya kau tau lah.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tegurnya.

"Biasa, ke kedai ramen." jawab Naruto riang, melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang. "Iya kan teman-teman."

"Benar, mumpung tidak ada misi." tambah Lee.

Sai mengangguk, "Apa boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya agak canggung. Menggaruk pipinya.

Kiba menepuk pundak Sai, "Tentu saja. Ayo."

Dan bertambahlah satu pemuda shinobi pada rombongan ini. Yea mumpung tak ada misi tak apakan mereka berlibur?

"Menurut kalian. Diantara para shinobi wanita, siapa yang paling cantik?

Semua mata langsung menuju kesumber suara. Yang menjadi perhatian hanya memasang wajah santai sembari menyiduk kembali ramennya.

"Yang paling cantik ya?" Lee menerawang, muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Matanya membentuk simbol love. "Tentu saja Sakura'chan."

Sasuke menatap Lee tajam. Dan Neji menyadari itu. "Kau cemburu?" godanya, sedikit menyeringai. Sasuke mendengus melanjutkan makanannya.

"Huah, aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya." ucap Lee berbinar-binar.

'mimpi saja kau' kesal Sasuke dalam hati.

"Mimpi saja kau." Sasuke tersentak, ternyata ada yang sepemikiran dengannya. Kiba.

"Mana mau dia," sambung Neji, melirik Sasuke.

"Kalau denganku mau tidak ya?" semuanya memandang Sai yang tersenyum kali ini tulus. Semburat merah tipis menyapu permukaan kulit pipinya yang pucat.

Onyx Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Ada gemuruh kesal membeludak didalam dadanya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah menekan sumpit ramennya. "Err maksudmu apa Sai?" tanyanya. Aquamarine nya sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

Sai memegang dadanya. "Tak tau kenapa. Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang bila aku melihat Sakura'san." tersenyum Sai melanjutkan. "Dan sekarang aku tau jawabannya,"

Shino yang tadinya kurang tertarikpun mau tak mau ikut. Sepertinya topik ini menarik.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta, ya Aku mencintai Sakura'san."

Saat itu juga Sasuke telah hilang dari tempat duduknya dengan menggunakan jurus.

"Heh? Teme mana?"

TBC

Multichap lagi, tapi cuma 2 chapter aja kok, gak banyak.

Mohon reviewnya ya semuanya, apa perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Arigato ^_^

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Cherryblossom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuSaku Canon, OOC and Impossible

Enjoy it!

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Heh? Teme mana?" Naruto mengernyit. Kiba tertawa, "Ha . . Ha . . Ha . . Ha ide-mu berhasil Naruto." Sedikit memukul punggung Naruto.

"Iya, aku memang pintar." Bangga Naruto, pemuda itu memasang cengiran khasnya menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Neji memutar bola matanya jenaka. "Terkadang." Sindirnya.

Naruto tampak tak menanggapi dan juga tak menghiraukannya, Ia malah tersenyum kian melebar pada Sai.

"Apa?" Sai menatap pemuda beriris aquamarine itu dengan wajah datar-nya yang khas, menurutnya agak aneh jika Ia dipandang begitu oleh kawan sejenisnya.

"Terimakasih ya Sai." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Sai. Merangkulnya. "Kau memang teman yang baik." pujinya, terkekeh kecil.

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum palsunya. "Hm."

Tanpa mereka sadari dibawah meja, telapak tangan Sai tengah mengepal erat. Mencengkram. Membuat garis kemerahan terpampang jelas disekitar cengkramanya.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

Bungsu Uchiha itu, melompat cepat melewati barisan pepohonan. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Sial." Makinya, mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat hentakan kakinya pada beberapa pohon kian menguat.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

Sakura terduduk dibangku taman. Meneliti beberapa berkas pemeriksaan kesehatan milik para shinobi Konoha yang harus diperiksanya. Sebuah helaan nafas dari gadis itu menyatu dengan angin. Emeraldnya tak hentinya mencermati tiap bait kalimat pada kertas putih ditangannya.

"Guru Tsunade memang keterlaluan dalam memberi tugas." Runtuknya. Menaruh kertas itu kedalam tumpukan kertas lainnya. Menghentakkan dan menyusunnya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati guru tim 7 nya tengah berdiri disebelah pohon yang cukup besar dengan sebuah novel bersampul orange ditangannya. "Guru Kakashi?" Pria bernama Kakashi itu menutup novelnya berjalan mendekat.

"Yo . . !"

"Kenapa guru ada disini?" tanyanya, Sakura meletakan tumpukan kertas itu dipangkuannya. "Apa hari ini ada pertemuan dengan tim 7?" tanyanya menaikan alis kirinya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang festival kembang api nanti malam."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tak akan melupakannya, guru Kakashi." Kakashi, pemuda berambut perak jingkrak itu tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kala Sakura kembali membuka suara, menatapnya. "Ada lagi?"

"Em- kita, tim 7 akan pergi bersama, ke festival kembang api itu. Jadi- jangan lupa berkumpul di jembatan, tempat kita biasa berkumpul." pesannya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Baik."

"Sampai jumpa."

PUFFF

Sakura mengela nafas melempar pandang pada arak-arakan awan yang berada diatas sana. Pergi bersama? Apa Sasuke mau melihatnya disana? Atau lebih baik Ia berbohong saja, dengan berkata Ia tengah tak enak badan atau kelelahan, ya, untuk tak bertemu dengan sosok itu?

Lama Ia berkutat, sampai akhirnya gadis itu merunduk."akan ku coba datang."

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul di Jembatan. Hanya Sakura yang belum menampakan dirinya.

"Hoaa Sakura-chan mana ya? Lama sekali?" Naruto bergerak gelisah, berjalan bolak balik sembari meremas tangannya. Kimono orange miliknya melambai tertiup angin.

Sasuke meliriknya. "Bisakah kau diam Dobe. Kau membuatku muak." Ketus Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke-pun menunggu Sakura untuk cepat datang, apa gadis itu tak akan datang karena Ia ada?

"Hei . . Hei sudahlah. Itu Sakura datang!" Tunjuk Kakashi.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka, gadis itu melambaikan tangan.

Malam ini Sakura benar-benar manis, dengan kimono pink softnya yang bermotif bunga Sakura. Rambutnya yang biasa dibiarkan tergerai, diikat separuh, membingkai wajahnya. Terdapat jepit berbentuk bunga Sakura disamping poninya. Satu kata. Cantik.

"Huah! Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan." Naruto menatapnya takjub. Sekilas pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Benarkan guru Kakashi, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto meminta pendapat pada yang lain. Kakashi mengangguk tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura yang sadar akan tatapnya hanya menunduk.

"Woi Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa sih, diam saja." Naruto menatapnya.

"Berisik." Dan pemuda bungsu dari Uchiha itu-pun berlalu, tanpa menghiraukan seruan Naruto. Dengan rona merah dipipinya, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

'Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin melihatku. Sasuke?'

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Heh, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita langsung pergi saja. Nanti kembang apinya keburu dibakar nenek Tsunade lagi."

Kakashi dan Sakura mengangguk.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Teme kau ini kemana saja!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Seenaknya saja meninggalkan kami." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang membuang muka kearah lain. "Hanya berjalan-jalan." Jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke?" Sai menghampiri ketiganya.

"Sai." Sakura tersenyum sedikit membungkuk. "Selamat sore."

"Sore." Balas Sai, membungkuk sekilas. "Kalian pergi bertiga ya?" tanya pemuda itu, Ia menatap tiga sekawan di depannya.

"Tidak. Tadi kami bersama guru Kakashi, hanya saja tadi waktu lewat kedai sake guru Kakashi dipanggil oleh kakek Jiraiya." Jelas Naruto. Sai mengangguk paham. "Kau sendiri? Sendirian saja?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Hoa kalau begitu kita berempat saja. Biar ramai." Usul Naruto, Sakura tersenyum mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn pendek khas miliknya.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Lihat! itu belum kita coba!" Naruto menunjuk kearah arena tangkap ikan. Matanya berbinar.

Sakura yang ada disebelah Naruto menghela nafas. "Heh . . . Kau ini Naruto. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Heran Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sai yang berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sakura hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan raut sebal.

Bungsu Uchiha itu melirik Sai di sebelahnya. Ada rasa kesal didadanya kala melihat wajah itu. Tidak. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura-nya untuk pemuda itu. Mimpi saja sana!

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan," rajuk Naruto dengan pupy eyesnya, tangannya mengatup. "Sekali ini saja . . " Siapapun tak akan betah jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto, termasuk Sakura yang notabene tengah marah pada sosok blonde tidak kesal, jika kau diajak berkeliling mencoba berbagai wahana permainan. Menyenangkan sih iya tapi . . . Kau tau kan semua orang perlu istirahat sekedar minum mungkin? Tapi Naruto? Pemuda dengan kadar semangat yang kelewat batas itu seakan tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Demi tuhan! Makan apa sih dia?

"Heh . . . " Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah," pasrahnya, seketika cengiran khas Naruto berkembang.

"Hoaa kau memang baik Sakura-chan!"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berlari kearah stand itu dengan Sakura, Sai, dan juga Sasuke yang dengan terpaksa mengikutinya.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Menyebalkan!" Ya, gerutuan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah dalam kekesalan akibat kekalahannya dalam tangkap menangkap ikan. Naruto yakin, jika saja papan bertuliskan 'dilarang menggunakan jurus ninja' tak ada disana, pasti kawanan ikan itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau memang payah, Dobe."

"Bukan aku, tapi permainannya saja yang terlalu formal." bela Naruto, melipat wajahnya kesal. "Coba saja pakai jurus, habislah sudah mereka olehku."

Sakura terkikik, menepuk pundaknya. "Itu curang namanya. Sudahlah-" gadis itu tersenyum. "-mungkin kau hanya belum beruntung saja, Naruto."

"Sakura benar." Sai menimpali.

Sasuke meliriknya, kemudian mendengus.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Sakura-chan,"

Sakura yang tengah melihat-lihat bunga di stand milik Ino, memutar pandang kearah Naruto yang tengah memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu-" ringisnya, menahan sesuatu. "-Kau tak apakan ku tinggal dengan Teme?"

Sakura melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada tiang diluar stand.

Naruto kembali mendesak. "Bagaimana?"

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, jangan lama."

Tanpa kata lagi, Naruto sudah melesat pergi sembari menarik Sai. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu terperajat. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sepeninggal Naruto. Sakura kembali mengamati bunga. Ia agak bingung, karena dari tadi Ia tak menemukan Ino disana, apa sahabatnya itu tidak hadir malam ini? Padahal malam ini, kios ini begitu ramai.

Sasuke melirik kecil gadisnya. Namun, lama kelamaan, lirikannya kian menderas. Dan well, pemuda itu memperhatikan tiap gerak gadisnya. Tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu tengah memejamkan mata sembari menghirup setangkai bunga. Gugup ketika, si gadis tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa menjaga sikap.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menatap langit malam. Mengalihkan pandang dari sosok yang dapat membuatnya gila dalam hitungan detik.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Aku ke stand lain ya," Sakura pamit. Melangkah melewati Sasuke, namun seketika terhenti ketika lengan itu menahannya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" ada rasa sakit di dalam pengucapannya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura menjawab. "Aku tak menjauhimu."

"Ya. Kau memang tak menjauhiku tapi kau- menghindariku."

Sakura tampak menghela nafas gusar. "Lepaskan aku." Ia menghentakkan tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Aku sudah menuruti maumu untuk tak mengganggumu. Lantas, apa lagi sekarang?"

Beberapa orang tampak memperhatikan mereka. Sadar akan itu, Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura dari sana.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura, sembari memijat kecil pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan nanar.

"Aku permisi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura . . "

Langkah Sakura spontan terhenti. Tanpa berbalik Ia mendengarkan.

"Maaf -maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, dan maaf- jika aku baru menyatakan ini sekarang, padamu."

Tepat pada saat itu sebuah kembang api meluncur indah berwarna-warni menerangi langit malan Konoha. Pandangan keduanya-pun terfokus pada warna-warni itu, begitu-pun warga Konoha yang lain.

Sasuke melangkah, mendekap Sakura dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu menjengit agak kaget. "Sasuke?"

"Semenjak aku pergi dari Konoha, apa kau tahu kalau aku selalu memikirkanmu? Aku selalu ingin kembali ke sini, mengunjungimu, mengetahui keadaanmu. Hanya saja, dendam bodohku pada Itachi yang mengurungkan niatku." dagu pemuda itu bersandar pada pundak Sakura.

"Selama itu- aku berlatih sungguh-sungguh. Agar aku, menjadi kuat dan dapat membalas dendamku pada Itachi. Tapi ternyata- dendamku adalah suatu hal yang bodoh. Percuma." Sakura hanya terpekur mendengarkan setiap rait kata dari Sasuke yang terdengar jelas pada telinga kanannya, bahkan Ia dapat mendengar tiap tarikan nafas pemuda itu.

"Aku kehilangan Itachi. Kakakku." dekapannya mengerat. "Perasaanku mulai terombang ambing. Tadinya aku malu untuk kembali ke Konoha, ke desa ini. Karena dulu, aku pernah berniat menghancurkan desa."

Satu tarikan nafas. "Aku takut jika mereka menolak keberadaanku. Kau, Naruto, Kakashi dan para shinobi lainnya. Tapi kalian malah menyambutku. Menerimaku dengan senyum. Terutama kau Sakura." Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Memutar tubuh Sakura menghadapnya.

"Terimakasih telah menunggu, dan maaf jika aku selalu mengacuhkanmu."

Sakura terisak pelan, Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura.

"Sshtt. Jangan menangis, kau tahu Sakura. Aku menjauhimu itu karenataku takut. Takut jika perasaanmu padaku adalah sebuah hal yang salah karena mencintai seorang pendendam. Penghianat Konoha."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Walau sebenarnya, aku juga merasakannya. Turut merasakannya,"

"Maaf. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun, aku-aku," detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang didepannya. Sasuke membalas, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Menggangguk. Sasuke mengulum senyum, "aku juga."

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Sakura-chan, Teme."

Naruto berkacak pinggang, mengernyit memandang kedua tangan yang saling bertaut. "kalian dari mana saja?" selidiknya.

"Berkeliling. Kau- Sai mana?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menghandik ke belakangnya, "bersama Ino."

Sakura mengangguk.

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

"Sakura-chan, aaaa . . . " mulut Naruto menganga, matanya terpejam berharap gadis berambut pink diseberang mejanya menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

Sasuke mendengus membuang muka. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau kan bisa makan sendiri, Naruto. Atau perlu ku panggil gadis Hyuuga itu."

Seketika mata Naruto membuka. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah memerah. "Huh!"

"Hei, hei Sasuke-" Naruto menyeringai, "-cemburu, ya?"

Gantian, kini wajah Sasuke yang agak memerah.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengambil calon pendamping clan Uchiha, teman."

Sakura memerah.

"Tapi kau harus mengambil Hyuuga Hinata, dan menjadikannya seorang Namikaze."

Naruto kembali memerah. "Diam kau!"

"Kenapa kau tak pikirkan cara membangun clan-mu saja, heh Teme!"

Well, SasuSaku memerah bersama.

The End

Cherryblossom_Cherryblossom_

Yow, Cherry Blossom updet! Masih ingatkah pada fict canon saya yang satu ini? -KAGA-pundung- Chap ini langsung disatuin dengan chap bagian akhir, dirombak dikit disana dan disini. Semoga tak mengecewakan yaw . . ^_^

Big thanks for :

AthenaLis, illa kuchiki, Asakura, gieyoungkyu, Sakura Haruno 1995 , VhieHime, Made kun, Kuroneko Hime-un, Shinkerbell, LuthMelody, BONsuju males login, kawaii uchiha, 4ntk4 ch4n, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Sasusaku, Sabaku Gaara fanatic-fans, Icha yukina clyne, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Konan Shinsetsuna, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, icha yukimaru, Vee-chan, Smile, Kim D. Meiko, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, Kiyora Yamazaki, Just Ana, naruto-lovers-XD, Maemi Ayabito, 7color, Rin Akari Dai ichi, AmarilisBlossom, Asakura, Grth males login, Kurousa Hime, Akera Raikatuji, Si manusia biasa, Meity-chan, VVVV, michellia-sakura1, Fidya Raina Malfoy(Hug all)


End file.
